The Idiot and the Cell Phone
by MauraJaneRizzles
Summary: Jane forgets her cell Phone, again, and Maura is not pleased. Definite Rizzles. Trigger warning, sexual domination.


**The Idiot and the Cell Phone**

Jane was running late as she raced out of the precinct. The special dinner Maura was preparing for her tonight was going to be ruined because she got caught in a last minute emergency.

She ran to her car, pressing the key fob to unlock the door as she yanked the handle, opened the door and jumped inside. She quickly started the car, not giving the engine time to warm up, threw the car into drive and shot like a rocket out of the parking lot.

Traffic was horrendous, thanks to an earlier accident, and she seemed to be hitting every traffic light red.

Jane looked at her dashboard clock. She was already 15 minutes late and with how the traffic wasn't moving, she would be lucky to make it home in another 15 minutes despite the fact that they only lived a 5 minute drive from the precinct.

She reached in her bag for her cell phone. It wasn't there. She ran her hand around the inside of the bag, long slender fingers searching every corner hoping to find the offensive thing

"Shit!" Jane exclaimed as her fingers found nothing but folders and pieces of paper. "Shit...shit...shit!"

She was in for it now. Jane had forgotten her phone at work, _again._ She really needed to have that thing permanently attached to herself somehow. She was always forgetting it somewhere. Jane chuckled, mirthlessly, as she remembered Maura saying. _You would forget your head if it weren't permanently attached to your body._ Jane was proving that statement to be very true.

She finally pulled into the driveway, 35 minutes late. Dinner would be ruined and she would be in the doghouse for sure.

Cautiously, Jane opened the front door to their home and called out, "Maura?"

A steely silence greeted her.

"Maura? Honey?" she tried again.

She heard footsteps coming her way. They didn't sound heavy and angry but Jane cringed as they approached, none the less.

"Where have you been?" Maura asked, hands on her hips, . "I have been calling and texting you for the past half hour and haven't heard a thing. I heard there had been an accident and have been out of my mind with worry."

Jane dropped her head in shame and could feel the heat rising from her neck and slowly creeping up to the top of her head.

"I was an idiot and forgot my cell phone at the precinct." Jane said lamely.

"Again!" Maura exclaimed. "How many times is that now? Sometimes I think I need to pin a note to the front of your shirt to ensure you will come to the right house at night. Seriously, what happened this time?"

"Well..." Jane stammered. Maura was right, she did forget it a lot. "I was running late and had it on the charger and kind of ran out of the building and left it on my desk. I didn't realize I had forgotten it until I tried to call you and let you know that I would be late. Can you forgive me?"

Maura narrowed her eyes and looked at Jane. "Forgive you, I can do, but you _will_ need to be punished."

Jane swallowed...hard. "Alright" she said nervously. She couldn't imagine what punishment Maura had in store for her. Maura did look very unhappy.

"Follow me." she commanded.

As she turned, Jane thought she caught a hint of a smile playing at the corner of Maura's luscious mouth. Maybe she wasn't as upset as Jane had originally thought.

"Are you coming?" Maura asked, not smiling as Jane mutely stood there looking at her, still trying to figure out if this was a game or not.

"Um, yeah." she said and followed her down the hall.

They continued down the hall, past the kitchen.

"Aren't we going to eat?" Jane asked.

"The time for eating is past. You are going to be put to bed without any supper tonight, missy." Maura said as she gestured for Jane to go into their bedroom.

As Jane walked past Maura swatted her, hard, on the behind. Jane stopped and stared at her. "What was that for?" she asked.

"That was only the beginning of your punishment." she said.

"Oh?" Jane inquired.

"Oh yes." Maura replied.

Jane stopped in the middle of the room and waited for the next phase of her punishment which came quickly as Maura spun her around to face her then pushed her down onto the bed. Jane's breath escaped in a whoosh as she landed.

Maura crawled on top of Jane and ripped her shirt open, buttons flying all over the room. She then reached down and squeezed each of Jane's breasts, hard, causing her to emit a groan. Jane still wasn't sure if it was one of pleasure or pain.

Maura pulled the straps of Jane's bra down her arms and caused her breasts to escape from the thin fabric they had been straining against all day. She bit one nipple then the other.

This time it was both a groan of pleasure and pain. Jane was sure she had drawn blood.

Maura reached down and undid the button on Jane's pants then slid the zipper open.

"Roll onto your stomach." Maura said as she climbed off.

Jane obeyed, thinking that this might turn out to be a fun evening after all.

Maura pulled Jane's pants down over her butt then pounced on top of her as her hand slapped Jane's ass several more times.

"Someone has been a very naughty girl." Maura said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

This was a game they had never played before and Jane didn't want to say the wrong thing and put an end to it. She was rather enjoying being dominated.

"I have been a very, very bad girl and deserve to be punished." Jane said, shocked at how breathless with wanton desire she had become.

Maura slapped her a few more times then said, "Good. Punished you shall be. Now, lay still and do not move until I come back and say you can."

"Yes, ma'am." Jane breathed out and laid perfectly still, feeling moisture building between her thighs in anticipation for what her dominatrix had planned next.

Jane heard Maura rustling around in her dresser drawers but didn't turn to see what she was doing. All of a sudden, she felt a cold, tingling sensation on her clit and opening as Maura's hand massaged back, forth, and inside of her. Jane was just beginning to enjoy the massage when Maura again slapped her on the ass.

"Thought I had left you off the hook, did you?" Maura whispered in Jane's ear as she felt a new sensation between her thighs.

Jane couldn't help herself and had to look. She gasped as she saw Maura had a dildo strapped onto herself and was preparing to enter her.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"Your punishment." Maura said, "Now raise your ass in the air and be prepared to be ridden like a horse to battle."

Jane obeyed and raised her hips. She felt Maura's hand on and in her again like she was spreading some kind of lube but Jane had enough of her own lube and didn't need any help.

"What are you..." Jane tried to ask but Maura shushed her.

"Be prepared to be punished." she said.

Jane heard a buzzing noise and she let out a low moan when Maura entered her. Instantly she knew what the buzzing was as she felt the vibration of the dildo inside her. Maura let out a moan as well but Jane's moan was not just from the dildo but from the sensations she was feeling. It was like a hot, cold, tingling sensation that was beginning to drive her mad.

"Oh god." she breathed as Maura began moving inside her, the hot, cold, tingling sensation feeling like fire on her skin.

They began moving in sync with each other, as if they were swaying in time to music. Jane could feel the tension building inside her as Maura began to move faster and began slapping Jane's ass again.

"Harder." Jane begged and Maura rammed into her harder and harder as she reached down and played tortuously with Jane's clit.

Jane could hear Maura's breathing becoming ragged and knew she was almost at her climax. She met her stroke for stroke and all of a sudden, they both yelled out each others name as wave upon wave of intense orgasms overtook them.

Jane collapsed onto her stomach as Maura remained inside of her with the dildo continuing to buzz and provide them with further stimulation of already overstimulated bundles of nerves.

They each reached orgasm again thanks to the vibrating dildo and, finally, Maura reached down and turned it off.

Maura collapsed on top of Jane and laid there for a while before withdrawing from her and removing the appendage. Jane heard it hit the floor with a thunk.

"Have you learned your lesson?" she asked, huskily and slightly out of breath.

Jane breathed out a shaky breath. "I might need another lesson or two." she said.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving." Maura said as she smiled and kissed her.

Jane rolled onto her back and pulled Maura on top of her as she peppered her with kisses. "What was that lube you used?"

"Liked that, did you?"

"I liked it a lot."

"My little secret." she said then she bit Jane on my shoulder.

"What was that for?" Jane asked.

"For being an idiot and forgetting your cell phone."


End file.
